


The Sun reunites with their son

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashback, Fluff and Angst, Original Character - Freeform, Other, apollo acts like a dad, apollo feels sad, hyacinthus is mentioned, percy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: A young boy washed up at camp half-blood and Apollo for some reason feels like he knows the young boy.





	The Sun reunites with their son

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my oc, Jace. hope you enjoy

Apollo couldn’t believe what was in the clinic. It was like something out of a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. First, he was in this flesh suit and named Lester, which he didn’t like and now….

 

 

 

“Will, where did you find this child?” asked Apollo as he watches will heal the child on the bed. “Well Percy said that he found him washed up on the beach.” said will as he looked at the child that was occupied in the bed.

 

 

 

The child was around 6 years old and had bronze colored skin, shoulder length hair with purple tips and was wearing a yellow shirt with a smiling sun that was wearing shades and light brown shorts.

 

 

 

“Why? Do you know him, dad?” Asked will as he finished healing the child by putting a small sunflower band-aid on his cheek. “I-I don’t know. I feel like I do, but my head gets fuzzy when I try to remember something. How do you deal with this!” Said Apollo as he grips him brown curls in frustration. Will just have Apollo a look and told him to go outside while he makes sure the kid is alright.

 

 

 

A few hours later after Apollo helped Kayla with the archery class, he walked over to Chiron as he saw him dismissing a camper. “Is there something wrong Apollo?” asked Chiron as he notices Apollo’s frustration. “It’s just...I can’t remember the name of the kid that’s in the clinic that will’s taking care of and it’s driving me crazy” said Apollo as Chiron listens to him. “Well the child is over by the beach if you want to talk to him.” said Chiron as he walks away because he hears a fight starting in the arena.

 

 

 

As Apollo walks to the beach, he sees a toy on the sand and goes to pick it up. The toy was a handmade teddy bear that was wearing a flower crown. Apollo suddenly gets a memory and it has the little boy in it.

 

  _The little boy ran towards him wearing a chiton raised the teddy bear up to him. Apollo pats the little boy’s head lovingly as a smile graced his face. Apollo picks up the little boy in his arms and lifts him up to the sky as a laugh comes out of the little boy’s lips._

 

 Apollo suddenly feels tears rolling down his cheeks and is pulled out of the memory by someone pulling on the hem of his shirt. Apollo wipes away the tears and looks down to see who was pulling on the hem of his shirt and sees that it’s the little boy. “J-Jace?” Murmured Apollo softly as he looks at the little boy.

 

“Hi daddy!” said Jace with a smile on his face as he looks up at Apollo. Apollo goes down on one knee and pulls Jace into a hug and feels the tears falling down his cheeks in a flurry. “I’m so sorry Jace…I’m sorry” Cried Apollo as he looks into his son’s violet colored eyes that reminded him of his beloved Hyacinthus and hugs his son tightly. Jace starts to feel tears welling up in his eyes and lets them fall because he’s with his daddy. “Daddy…” Cried Jace as he pulls his head on Apollo’s shoulder.


End file.
